poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark D
'''The Dark D '''is a new episode of The Alphablocks Adventure Series and Chronicles. Summary Alphablock D wants to be just like his hero, Batman (AKA the Dark Knight) so he makes a costumes based on the comic hero's and goes out at night "helping" people in distress. But D's "heroic" antics annoy everyone, even his Alphablock friends. D is about to give up his new careera when he is called into a real adventure: Saving E, who has got stuck up a tree. Plot D reads a comic/The Dark D Alphablock D reads a comic about his favourite superhero, called Batman (AKA the Dark Knight). D then gets an idea and creates a costume and calls himself the Dark D. B comes over and looks at D who is posing heroically and with pride. She believes her brother to be himself but D says he is not who she thinks he is and tells her that he is now a superhero called The Dark D. So B then decides to become a sidekick as Blue Bat but D insists that he works alone. D then waits for night to come for his first mission. Then, when night does come and B is asleep, D disappears into the dark to find someone to help. The search D searches the nearby town where he finds N and E who are cleaning windows but to D, it looks like N is about to fall and E is trying to help him and decides to pitch in. E points to the window on N's left and N goes to clean but D grabs him before he can. N gets frustrated and asks D what he did that for. D explains that the Dark D has saved the night for them but N stops him and told D that he didn't need to do that. Magearna's secret N then goes to see Magearna about what the soul heart does power up the body of an Alphablock. She then tells him that it can do anything if you just imagine it. About the time for N to count to ten, D comes by and listens in on their conversation. Then, when they leave the building, They get blocked by D's appearance, N is now very annoyed so he can go and find somewhere else to be. D just gives up and decides to quit. Saving E Meanwhile, Alphablock E gets stuck up a tree and screamed really loud for help in time for the Dark D, He rushed right to E's Tree and finds him up the tree. He tries to climb up and reach E, then falls back down to the bottom of the tree. B finds him with A, C and X and F. ﻿D tells her that he needs help to rescue E from the tree. D, A and B form the word "DAB" and D gets the dab from B. They try again and this time they form the word of "LADDER" Trivia *This episode is based on the Back to the Barnyard episode "Cow Man and Rat Boy". * * * * * Scenes *D reads a comic/The Dark D * * * * * * * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55